Murder In The Night
by Faerie Lover
Summary: My first CCS fic. A simple dare turns into a complicated murder. ~*Please R/R. CHAPTER 1 UP*~


Murder In The Night  
  
Alrite Peoples, my first CCS fic, even though I'm a die-hard fan! Please R/R! I hope you like it!  
  
Important Facts: All six of them live in the same house, two per room. S/S, T/E, R/M. Renzo is a criminal. It is the 19th of September. ****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************  
  
Tomoyo cautiously comes into the room, Meiling and Renzo's room, at 12:00 at night. They're peacefully sleeping. So she sits next to Renzo and says, "Poor, poor baby," and runs her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Nobody believes in you. Not Meiling, Eriol, Syaoran, or Sakura. Or that fortune teller that said you would die before the age of 20. (AN: Girls are twenty-three, boys, twenty-four) But when it's only you, and me one of us has to go. Say your prayers... good night and good bye." Tomoyo finishes her speech, the one that took her two hours to write, and five hours to memorize.  
  
She takes a deep breath. All right, Tomoyo, breathe. Take a deep breath. This'll be one thing to remember, Tomoyo thinks. And at the brink of the moment, she kisses nick on the cheek quickly, and stares at him. 'I'm sorry, but this just had to be!' She quickly pulls two knives out, positions them on top of Nick and Mandy's hearts, chests, and then...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two doors away, Eriol wakes up with a startle. He sees Tomoyo isn't in their bed, and goes to look for her. First, he checks Sakura and Syaoran's bedroom. Then, Renzo and Meiling's bedroom.  
  
He rushes up to her and asks excitedly, "Did it work? Did the plan really work?" Tomoyo replies, with a faint voice, "Yes. Renzo and Meiling are dead, and my job for the day is complete." Then they walk into Syaoran and Sakura's bedroom.  
  
"All right people, pay up. We got them, and before the 20th of September too." They look right at Sakura and Syaoran. Then, Sakura, on the bed says, "If you think we should really pay you three hundred thousand grand, then I suggest that you take a good look around the room."  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo cautiously walk over to the bed, and then they hear a voice. A familiar voice. A voice that says, "Think again, Missy. You ain't getting no 300 grand, they are." Renzo pops up from the bed on the floor. He and Mandy smile wickedly.  
  
Tomoyo faints, and Eriol just stands there, shocked. He takes two steps back. (He steps on Tomoyo accidentally, so she woke up.) Tomoyo said, startled, "Renzo, listen! Please! It was all a bet. all a joke! I never really meant for you two to die! Not that you are dead..." Renzo rolled his eyes. "I've heard your speech! Of course you wanted us dead!" Meiling added "Yea, what do u think we are, morons? You thought we would never find out about your little ploy to kick us off this earth???"  
  
Renzo says, "Listen sweet cakes, they're called dummies. Test dummies. And they've got as much brainpower as you guys. Even you Syaoran! Your smart! Not sly or clever, but smart. And Tomoyo! I can't believe you fell for it Sunny. you can be more than just a ditz sometimes." He's yelling by now, so loud that the cat outside wakes up and starts yelling herself.  
  
Tomoyo yells "HEY HEY! Wait a minute! Remember guys; I wasn't the only one in this! Eriol was in it too! He did all the planning! Remember?????"  
  
Sakura suddenly screams at the top of her lungs. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Omygod, Omygod, Omygod, Omygod, Omygod, Omygod, Omygod, Omygod!"  
  
"What now?" says the impatient and also sleepy Eriol. Syaoran calms Sakura down, as she's shaking and shivering, and looking zombie-ish.  
  
Sakura quietly points out, "Look at those 2 dummies. They have knives sticking though their chests. So if Tomoyo didn't touch the real Renzo, then what's..what's...THAT???" She says in a disgusted voice. Everyone looks where Sakura points. And then they all saw. Right smack dab in the middle of good ole Renzo's stomach, there was a gaping wound, with tons of blood seeping through. He looked horrified. He covered it with his hands, as if covering it would make it dissapear.  
  
Sakura cried, "What the hell happened?" "Um, its nothing. nothing" "How can it be nothing. its HUGE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Two houses down*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
A police officer crawls out of a trapdoor on the floor. I don't know why the hell those two girls called me at twelve thirty at night, at home, to complain attempted murder. They didn't sound shocked or anything!  
  
"Officer, officer thank you so much for coming so late at night. We.we.have an emergency," said Tomoyo frantically. But she realized something terrible. In order for police to figure out what the dummy was doing with blood, she would have to turn herself in. Unless..  
  
"Officer, someone was planning to kill this man over here, Renzo. And-" Immediately, the police officer, one of the only men any of them had seen that was taller and stronger than Renzo, put his callused hands into handcuffs. "Officer? What happened? Someone was trying to kill Renzo, he wasn't trying to kill someone."  
  
"Lady, this man is one of the most wanted people in Japan. He was accused and found guilty of killing a Syaoran Li and plotting to kill an Eriol Hiiragizawa. Syaoran's family and Eriol's family, including both their fiancées, attended the trial.  
  
"That's impossible, Eriol and Syaoran, are." said Sakura but Meiling kicked her in the shins. She whispered in Sakura's ear "Don't! I want to hear what this has to say."  
  
"Listen, officer, I'd really love to hear this but I just need to tell you the story. Someone tried to murder him and his girlfriend, over there, and they jumped up and showed that they were alive and there were dummies under the sheets in which the covers were and then Sakura here saw there was blood under the covers and-"  
  
"Lady, lady what are you talking about? Just look here." and he uncovered the sheet slowly.  
  
~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HAHAHAHA! I left you hanging!!!! I'm sooooo evil! I'd like to thank the kitkat213, and starsky12, for helping me edit, and adding to this chapter!!!!!!!! Also, starsky12 gets credit for writing the cliffy ending. I just edited. Now. If you want more chapters, more reviews! It's as simple as that! 


End file.
